Freds Return
by xXHarryPotterFanaticXx
Summary: A hilarious tale showing just how crafty Fred and George Weasley are.


Fred Weasley. Hero, comedian, joint owner of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' and of course a great actor. People had thought him to be dead since the night when he was supposed to be shot by an Unforgivable Curse, the Avada Kedavra (the Killing Curse). But Fred, being a lot of things, (example: a great escape artist and a illusionist in the making) had fooled most of the Wizarding world. George was also in this amazing plan. It was George's birthday. He usually always gave a speech but this year things were a bit different than usual. This was the speech:  
>'First of all, thank you all for coming. Thanks to everyone who helped plan my birthday party. I am very grateful. I also honour my twin brother Fred, who died fighting in Harry's name.' Harry looked uneasy.<p>

'I would say that I miss him,' George grinned,' but that would be a lie.'

Gasps and cries of horror filled the room.

'George!' sobbed Mrs. Weasley 'how could you?'

Mr. Weasley and his chidren looked aghast. Harry and Hermoine looked like they had just been slapped(hard) by a ghost.

George smirked.

'Glad to know someone cares about me!' joked Fred, while laughing, taking a seat next to George and slapping him around the head.

Shock.

Silence.

Disbelief.

And then laughter. Shouts and screams filled the room.

'Fred!' and 'Where have you been?' and 'are you a ghost?' were the kind of questions that were filling the air rapidly.

'SHUT UP!' said Fred and George together, smiling. 'I've been waiting for this moment for like, forever!' Fred announced, as the astonished crowd had silenced.

'Fred? Where have you been all this time?' Hermoine asked, dumbfounded. 'I mean, wouldn't have you been seen? What kind of place can you hide where there is no presence of humans, where there is food, and shelter?'

The twins replied 'Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes of course!'

'I've always needed to hide from Death Eaters, hungry wild animals and women' Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins' best friend remarked, his face filled with joy.

'But how did you pull it off? I mean I remember that you have visitors and inspectors in your shop, even in the back.' insisted Ginny, looking deeply confused.

'Ahh, well, that's where our deep deep secret and skill comes into place.' George whispered 'promise not to tell anyone?' Everyone nodded 'Good. Well you see that me and Fred are unregistered Animaguses.'

Gasps. A very unapproved look washed over Mrs. Weasley's usually beaming face.

'We are both parrots.'

Ron fell on the floor. Harry wiped away some laughter tears as he called them. Hermoine giggled slightly. Ginny pointed at the pair of Animaguses and had a fit of laughs. Everyone else clutched their sides uselessly and laughed away. The noise faded away once more.

'Why didn't you come sooner? I mean I almost suicided because of the guilt.' Harry added solemnly, looking sad/ashamed/angry/annoyed/confused.

'Well, you see Fred here wanted to make quite an entrance.' George said; nudging Fred and looking at him inquiringly.

'O.k I'll tell you.' sighed Fred after recieving a long, hard stare from Harry. 'Harry, how was I going to face you all? Just jump up in the air and say "Hey everybody, I am alive!" So much explaining, and with Voldemort on our backs, I didn't think we would have time.'  
>Fred fell back in his chair. 'Hey! You're not going around ruining my birthday!' George said while Summoning some Filibusters Fireworks. 'I say, lets get this party started!'<p>

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a unmatchable party, everyone settled down for some FireWhisky. Mr. Weasley insisted that Fred told them how he had escaped the Killing Curse.

'Well,' said Fred 'the Curse missed me but hit my Cloak.' Everyone stared at him quizically. 'Don't you get it? I wasn't killed, just Stunned! Half-way throw when all the mourners left to resume fighting was when I could help too. Like I said, I would have come earlier if it wasn't for the fact that everyone would want an explanation.'  
>Gorge continued for him 'So Fred drank some Good Luck Potion and fought and luckily without being seen.' Still, everyone demanded for the full story. 'I couldn't come home, reasons known to you, so I tansformed the ghoul in the attic to look like me, and after my funeral, went in hiding as a parrot. By the way I liked the flowers Percy. Made my grave look very attractive.'<p>

'I couldn't of had gone to the shop then because George had closed it after my funeral for about a month so I stole food and drink, sometimes starved because I was caught while food scavenging. So when George finally opened the shop I was closer to death than I was to the Avada Kedavra on the night of my supposed death.' Everyone had stopped laughing. 'Moving on, when I Apparated into the shop I was met by a very jumpy George.' Fred continued, smirking 'I'd forgotten that he had gone and had his ear spell-ed off.' In everyone's mind, George was sitting examining a box of home made jokes when Fred Apparated infront of his face and as they stood up to embrace eachother, Fred shrieked and said 'George! Did you notice your ear's missing?' Giggles.

'Anyways, so we planned Freds Return.' said George dramatically. Fred lazily smiled and waved at all of the crowd. Mr. Weasley said 'Lets have a toast, to all those who died fighting in Harry's name.' He read out a long list of these people including:

James Potter

Lily Potter

Sirius Black

Alus Dumbledore

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Lupin (Tonks)

Fred Weasley, not,

Mad-Eye Moody

We honour these people and many more' Finished Mr. Weasley. Everyone looked solemn.

Fred looked dumbfounded.

'You mean you don't know?' said Fred, looking from George to the crowd 'That these people are still alive?'


End file.
